Matthew Hampton
Matthew Carson Hampton was a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He was a member of a criminal gang who had gained Arthrokinesis, Terraportation, Telematerialisation, Snake Mimicry and Electronic Data Visualisation from the formula. He was 24 years old when he died. Appearance Matthew's appearance reflected his partial mixed far-eastern heritage, inherited from his maternal family. He took after his father very little, only in build. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes normally, though his eyes would turn yellow whenever he used snake mimicry. He was rather short, but made up for this by working out and being muscular and strong. Both of his ears were pierced, and he normally wore dark jeans, tight fitted T shirts and his favourite biker leather jacket. Abilities The first ability Matthew manifested, after injecting himself with the formula, was Arthrokinesis. He could use this ability to manipulate joints and tendons in a variety of ways. It was possible for him to increase or decrease a person's flexibility and joint strength, and to control people movements to some extent, similar to puppetry. He could also use it offensively to contort a person's body into unnatural and painful positions, to force a person to do something or simply to regain control of his own limbs when manipulated by another ability. It could also be used to inflict and to heal afflictions of the tendons and joints, such as arthritis, tendinitis or neck and back aches and stiffness. His second ability was Terraportation, the ability to teleport himself using earth. Matthew could teleport via any existing dirt, earth or sand, and was also able to teleport others through these materials. However, he was unable to teleport through synthetic surfaces such as concrete. When he used the ability, he would turn into the earthy material, fall to the ground and disappear, and then reappear in the desired new location. The same would prove true for a person he sent away. There was never any need to have earth in the new place to emerge from. The third ability he has gained was Telematerialisation. Matthew could transport objects from one location to another by dematerialising the object and then rematerialising it. This allowed him to move objects from one location to another, but it was more difficult for him the larger the object was. With enough strength and concentration, he could have possibly telematerialised a person, but he never attempted this. His fourth ability was Snake Mimicry, the ability to mimic characteristics from snakes. Matthew was able to contort and constrict his body, squeezing himself through tight spaces and generating intense pressures which crush anything in his grip. When he did this, his eyes would become snakelike and yellow, and his skin would also appear scaled. He could also sporadically shed his skin, either entirely or in patches. His senses, particularly his sense of smell, would became slightly enhanced. His fifth and final ability was Electronic Data Visualisation. He could see electronic data and signals, which appeared to him as coloured lights streaming through the air. He could see emails and other internet transmissions, phone calls, mobile calls and texts. He could also correctly read and interpret the transmissions he saw, and trace them to their source. However, he couldn't enable others to see these messages, and he couldn't alter them or block their transmissions. Neither could he use the ability to create his own. Family & Relationships History Matthew was born in Hong Kong, but moved to New York when he was 15 years old. The neighbourhood he lived in was a rough one, and he almost immediately fell into a bad crowd, joining his first gang only a year later. He was never loyal to any in particular, and didn't remain in the same gang for longer than 6 months ever. He was allowed to test out the formula mainly because he'd been one of the members who'd stolen it. After gaining his abilities, he began using his terraportation to travel the country. He was robbing stores in New Orleans when he encountered Monica Dawson and blocked her fighting using arthrokinesis. He also saw her communications with her cousin, Micah Sanders, and after returning to New York, he sent other members of the gang after both. He and a few other gang members followed Micah and Tracy Strauss from Union Station after he recognised the boy. However, he was killed by Tracy. Etymology Matthew is a Hebrew name meaning "gift of God". His middle name, Carson, is Gaelic, but its meaning is unknown. His surname, Hampton, is an English name which means "high settlement" or "water meadow". None of his name meanings hold much relevance to him. Category:Characters